Dragon Riders of the Lost Cities
by Strikestar
Summary: One day Hiccup shows Astrid the world in a new sight. Hiccup tells her she's no ordinary Viking. She's an elf.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I have a brand new story for you. I hope you enjoy! Please review to tell me how you like it. Please review! Thank you and enjoy!**

Hiccup walked through the streets of the village. His father, Stoick the Vast had told him before he died, to tell Astrid about elves. Then he spotted her sitting casually on a bench.

"Astrid," he called, "I want to tell you something."

Astrid looked up. "Hi, Hiccup!"

"My father wanted me to tell you that you're an Elf. Not a human. That may seem strange but you are an elf. You've been called to the world of dragon elf riders."

"I am an elf?" Astrid said. She was so surprised that she fainted.

"Yes. Toothless!" Hiccup called.

 **Please review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Riders

 **Hi Guys! Here's a new chapter! Please review!**

Hiccup's POV

Toothless came bounding toward me. I grinned. Toothless was my best friend and my dragon. I always felt sad for Toothless because there weren't any Nightfuries left. We still had to look some more. "Toothless," I said, "Hi, Buddy!"

I turned to Astrid who had a confused look on her face. I loved Astrid. She could be stubborn at times, but I loved her. She was my best friend besides Toothless.

"I'm an elf?" she said again.

I gulped. This was going to be hard, and I still had a lot to do today. I took Astrid's hand.

"It was my father's last wish that you would be able to know about elves," I told her, "Even though you have Stormfly already, I haven't taught you everything."

"Did the elves ride dragons before us?" Astrid asked.

I nodded and said, "They did but my father only knew that he was an elf. He didn't know about dragons." I paused looking long and hard at Astrid. Astrid looked down and leaned on Stormfly who was sitting behind her. "When I began riding dragons, my dad showed me the world of elves. The elf riders had told him about dragon riders and how many of the elves rode dragons. I began training you guys in the ways of dragons," I said quietly.

"Astrid," I whispered, "Don't be scared. I'll always be here for you."

Astrid smiled, "Don't change, Hiccup! Don't ever change!"

I gave her a hug. Then I jumped on Toothless. Toothless leapt into the air and we began to patrol Berk.

Hiccup's POV ( **Still! How do you like it?)**

After we had patrolled, I went back home to see Mom. Mom was sitting by Cloudjumper and feeding little baby dragons. She looked up when I walked in. "Hiccup!" she said.

"Hi, Mom!" I said as I sat down by her. I watched as Mom fed the baby dragons. Suddenly, there were a couple of squeals. I twisted around. Toothless sat there with a grim look on his face. He seemed to say, _they were annoying me_. I frowned at the baby dragons.

"Don't mess with the Alpha!" I said sternly.

The baby dragons wouldn't listen anyway. I turned back to Mom who was studying me.

"What happened today?" she said.

"I told Astrid about elves and that she She didn't take very well."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that she was confused. Then before I left to patrol, she said, _Don't ever change, Hiccup, don't ever change_ ," I sighed.

"That must be frustrating," Mom said sympathetically.

"It was," I said, "I mean I love Astrid, but sometimes she doesn't take things seriously."

Mom stopped what she was doing and looked at me. "Hiccup, my dear, you need to show her that you love her and if she doesn't believe that she's an elf, then you give her proof," Mom said.

"I will," I said, "Thanks, Mom." I gave her a hug and walked out the door. I sat on the stairs leading down to the village. I looked out at the villagers bustling through the streets.

"Hi Chief," one said.

I smiled and waved. I spotted Astrid sitting on a bench beside a street. I had liked Astrid for years and we had gotten closer ever since I shot down Toothless and we fought the Red death. I really like her. She could be quite stubborn, but I had come to respect her. She always had good advice. I smiled as I remembered past memories of Astrid and I. I glanced at Astrid who was looking up at me. I smiled and stood up, but before I could go down to her, Toothless bounded past me and went to Astrid. I quickly followed Toothless.

Astrid smiled, "Hiccup, I wanted to say, I feel honored that your dad wanted you to tell me that I was an elf. I really do. Though I must say, I need proof."

I looked down at my feet. "I will show you proof but I wanted to ask you if you would like to go on a ride," I said giving my best puppy-dog eyes.

Astrid laughed. "Sure!"

I jumped on Toothless and we flew up into the air going higher and higher. Stormfly and Astrid followed us. Toothless hovered for a minute as we waited for Astrid and Stormfly to catch up. The sun had began to set and the sky was lit up by a flurry of colors.

"It's beautiful," Astrid said in awe as we watched the sunset.

We set down on the cliff to sit for a tiny bit. I moved closer to Astrid till I could put my arm around her. Astrid leaned her head on my shoulder. I grinned. She didn't appear to be mad at me.

"Astrid," I said quietly.

"What?" Astrid whispered.

"I love you," I said.

Astrid gave a little sigh. "I love you too, Hiccup."

We sat there till the sun was about to disappear behind the mountains. Then we headed back to Berk.

"Hiccup," Astrid said, "I just want you to know that you're my best friend besides Stormfly and I would do anything to save you if I had too. Life without you would be impossible."

I smiled widely. "I would do anything to save you as well. Life without you would be terrible," I said. I gave Astrid a hug when we landed and then I headed back to my home to go to sleep.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
